Enchanted in the Moonlight
Enchanted in the Moonlight is a dating sim game from Voltage. You will be falling in love with ayakashis who are after your mysterious power that they desire. It is available for download on iOS and Android. Overview You were living a normal life until on a night of a red moon, your powers awoken and now demons called ayakashi are after you. You were born with the power to amplify an ayakashi's power by either a kiss or intimacy. Five ayakashi clan heads offer to protect you but in exchange, you must bear a child with one of them who will be the next ruler in their world. Prologue |-|Season 1= You wake up from a nightmare and you're drenched in sweat. You head out to the garden for some fresh air and when you get outside, you realize that there is a red full moon. You start to feel dizzy when a weird force pushes you upright, and two strange figures suddenly appear. The stranger's conversation confuses you, especially when they mention that you have "good blood." You wake up in your bedroom and think that what you saw was a dream. You head out towards your workplace, the library, and you talk a little with Samon, your friend who manages your family's shrine for you. Suddenly, on your way there, you trip over a black cat. Samon saves you by catching you, and you wonder how he managed to appear beside you when he was cleaning the shrine grounds just a moment ago. You thank him and head off again. All is well at work until you notice two men in the library. One is ranting on a drivel called “Momotaro" having lies, whereas the other is groaning about the wolf in “Little Red Riding Hood” and how he prefers Red Riding Hood as a sexy woman in red lingerie. Then suddenly, one of the bookshelves starts crashing down, followed by the one closer - much like a domino effect. You think that you are going to die when one of the men save you. They warn you to be careful. On your way home, you realize that there is a car spinning towards you. You shut your eyes, waiting for impact, but are greeted by the one of the men you saw in your “dream". People crowd around the car, realizing that strangely there is no driver and that the car was stopped by a large snowball. You question why there would be snow during a sunny day. Then, someone else comes and offers you his hand to help you off the ground, but his hand is freezing cold. Then, the man who you saw in your “dream" criticizes you for not being careful. When you begin to apologize to them, you think that they are dangerous- since he should not know that you were warned in the first place- and run home. You arrive home and suddenly a fox dives into your bag, eating your dinner, which is Inari sushi. You then take it into your house and decide to give it a bath. The fox, however, turns into a man from your dream. He takes you into the living room where you find the other four men that you met during the day. You learn that your blood is special, as it has the power to amplify an ayakashi's power. You also learn that many ayakashi seek your blood, which is the reason why there seemed to be danger surrounding you throughout the course of the day. The men promise that they will protect you but in exchange, you must bear a child with one of them. You are faced with the decision: who will you choose? |-|Season 2= Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters |} |} Miyabi (CV. Terishima Takuma) Head of the Kitsune Clan who is very brazen about intimacy and constactly tries to seduce you. He can summon blue flames called Kitsunebi (Fox-fire) to attack. His Clan's crest is the Bellflower. Chikage (CV. Daisuke Kishio) Head of the Tengu Clan who values power and sees you as a tool to strengthen him. He can summon wind to attack and his weapon is the war fan. His Clan's crest is the Aralia. Shinra The younger brother of the head of the Oni Clan who is often hot-headed but compassionate. He can summon lightning and his weapon is the katana. His Clan's crest is the Thunder. Kyoga Head of the Okami Clan who is easygoing and often joking around and shamelessly flirting with you. His weapon the clawed gauntlet that can spew out fire. His Clan's crest is the Chrysanthemum. Yukinojo Head of the Yukibito Clan who is kindhearted but has built an icy wall toward humans. He can create snow and freeze enemies solid. His Clan's crest is the Crystal. Samon A Zashiki-Warashi who's been taking care of you're family's shrine and watching over you until your powers awoken. His Clan's crest is the Loquat. Kiryu Head of the Ryu (Dragon) Clan who left his clan and became a popular author in the human world. He can summon and manipulate water and his weapon is a trident. Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - Epilogue= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *Kiryu - Sequel= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *'Kiryu' - Sequel Epilogue= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *'Kiryu' }} |-| Season 2= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *'Kiryu' - Love Nest for Two Epilogue= } *Miyabi *Chikage *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon *'Kiryu' - Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden= } *Miyabi *'Chikage' *'Kyoga' *'Yukinojo' *'Samon' *'Kiryu' - Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Epilogue= } *Miyabi *'Chikage' *'Kyoga' *'Yukinojo' *'Samon' *'Kiryu' }} |-| Season 3= } *'Miyabi' *'Chikage' *'Samon' - Barrier of Love Epilogue= } *'Miyabi' *'Chikage' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *His POV: Main Story - Miyabi *His POV: Main Story - Chikage *His POV: Main Story - Shinra *His POV: Main Story - Kyoga *His POV: Main Story - Yukinojo *His POV: Main Story - Samon *His POV: Main Story - Kiyru *His POV: Sequel - Miyabi *His POV: Sequel - Chikage *His POV: Sequel - Shinra *His POV: Sequel - Kyoga *His POV: Sequel - Samon *'His POV: Sequel - Kiyru' - Specials= } *A Moonlight Celebration *Hidden Feelings: One-Winged Love *A Poem from Him: Miyabi *A Poem from Him: Shinra *A Poem from Him: Chikage *A Poem from Him: Kyoga *A Poem from Him: Yukinojo *A Poem from Him: Samon *Ayakashi School Daze Part 1 *Ayakashi School Daze Part 2 *Miyabi's Kinky Reward *The Game of Submission - Kyoga *The Game of Submission - Yukinojo *The Game of Submission - Chikage *The Game of Submission - Shinra *The Game of Submission - Samon *The Game of Submission - Miyabi *One Year of I Love You's: Part I *One Year of I Love You's: Part II *Beholden Love ~Miyabi & Yukinojo~ *Gifts like Honey Part 1 *Gifts like Honey Part 2 *My Ayakashi Likes... Part 1 *My Ayakashi Likes... Part 2 *Horned Demon Do It Best *Ayakashi on the Loose ~In a Place Like This...~ *'Rokutsutomoe Love Competition' *'Sweet Night After the Party ~Samon~' *'Ayakashi Covered in Desire ~Miyabi~' *'Ayakashi Covered in Desire ~Chikage~' *'Ayakashi Covered in Desire ~Yukinojo~' *'Ayakashi Covered in Desire ~Kiryu~' *'Full Moon of Ayakashi Become a Beast ~Kyoga~' *'Tonight, a Kiss to Orihime ~Miyabi~' *'Tonight, a Kiss to Orihime ~Chikage~' *'Tonight, a Kiss to Orihime ~Yukinojo~' *'Tonight, a Kiss to Orihime ~Kiryu~' *'I Like the Perverse Ayakashi ~Shinra~' *'Ayaginusaki Teacher Ray Knowing ~Kiryu~' *'Mysterious Mistress You have Hidden XX' *'The Love of Snow as of Powdered Sugar ~Yukinojo~' *'Love Upcoming Happiness Daikichi ~Samon~' *'In Undress Clothes Shyness and Say ~Miyabi & Chikage~' *'The Play of the Beautiful Kitsune ~Miyabi~' *'Heartthrob ♥ Ayakashi our Wallflower' *'The No Love Fate (Doggy? No Wolves?) ~Kyoga~' *''More coming soon...'' - Seasonal= } *A Spring Fling *Drops of Love *Moonlit Summer Nights ~Miyabi & Shinra~ *Moonlit Summer Nights ~Yukinojo & Samon~ *Moonlit Summer Nights ~Chikage & Kyoga~ *An Enchanted Halloween Part 1 *An Enchanted Halloween Part 2 *Enchanted Autumn ~Chikage & Kyoga~ *Enchanted Autumn ~Yukinojo & Samon~ *Longing on a Holy Night: Part I *Longing on a Holy Night: Part II *Snowflake Kisses Part I ~Miyabi & Shinra~ *Snowflake Kisses Part II ~Miyabi & Shinra~ *Snowflake Kisses Part I ~Kyoga & Yukinojo~ *Snowflake Kisses Part II ~Kyoga & Yukinojo~ *Mythical Love -Sweeter than Chocolate- Shinra & Kyoga - Campaign= } *Dangerously in Love: Miyabi *Dangerously in Love: Chikage *Dangerously in Love: Shinra *Dangerously in Love: Kyoga *Dangerously in Love: Yukinojo *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Miyabi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Chikage *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Yukinojo *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Samon *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Miyabi & Samon) *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Chikage & Yukinojo) }} Trivia Coming soon... Category:Games Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Fantasy Category:Miyabi Category:Chikage Category:Shinra Category:Kyoga Category:Yukinojo Category:Samon Category:Kiryu